Historia de Cupido
by MickeyNoMouse
Summary: Como los programas me toman como personaje antagónico, hoy les cuento que puedo ser protagonista y a quiénes ayudó mi llegada desde Monster High hasta Ever After High. [Esta historia es original del usuario trunkstendo. La subo yo con su permiso]
1. Introducción

**¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, pues aquí les traigo una nueva historia de trunkstendo's originals. Espero que os guste (a mi me tiene buena pinta).**

* * *

Presentación.

El amor es un viajero sin compromiso que habita el cualquiera: en las plantas, en los animales... ¿Y por qué no? Hasta en las personas. Es por esa razón que es un arma de dos filos.

Pero no se confundan con la obsesión. El amor es tan poderoso que puede cambiar hasta al villano más terrible de los cuentos.

Cupido: ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Chariclo Arganthone Cupido, o C.A. Cupido, pero pueden llamarme Cupido. Soy la hija adoptiva de Eros, el dios del amor, y mis abuelos son Poros (la abundancia) y Penia (la pobreza). Pero como mi padre nació en el cumpleaños de Afrodita... Bueno, tengo que aceptar que entre ellos existió algo. Si no, no tendría un padre tan maravilloso como el mío.

›› Papá siempre me dice que tenga cuidado por los efectos que produce mi poder (los complejos de Edipo y Electra, a estos les a Lesbos y amor gay).

*Suspiro*

›› Aunque el amor es muy hermoso, este ha sido la causa de muchos conflictos entre naciones. Muchos pensarían que también es la causa de guerras entre familias que terminan en tragedia.

›› No es verdad que el amor deba doler. Nuestro cuerpo produce una gran cantidad de energía, como el sol. Esa energía manda rayos luminosos a otras personas, que también mandan energía. Si estas energías chocan y se fusionan, estamos destinados a conocer a esa persona. En caso de ser repelidos, no importa, porque esa persona vive en este mundo como nosotros y aunque nos ven, no nos conocen.

›› Todo mundo tiene un cumpleaños. Hasta el Amor. Y los jóvenes desean que este día no termine, así como los niños desean la navidad y los adultos el año nuevo. Amar es vivir, es la felicidad por la existencia de uno mismo y de los demás. Amar es sentir que lo das todo por los demás, es pensar en esa persona cada día, cada hora, cada segundo... y saber que harías lo que fuera por ella, para hacerla feliz. Incluso si, para ello, tuvieras que intentar olvidarla...

›› Para los que deseen saber más del amor, déjenme decirles que el amor no se estudia; se siente. Un objeto del que se analizan todas sus propiedades con todas las ramas científicas que tiene el hombre deja de tener interés para los demás. Como joven tengo, que guiar a todos los jóvenes por el camino del amor. Un "te amo" no se dice con palabras, se demuestra en cada acto, cada segundo que pasa. Si tú quieres a alguien, corre y dile sin temor. Pero procura que cada palabra te salga del corazón.

›› Un día le pregunté a mi padre por qué no existe una ciudad con el nombre "Amor". Él me dijo que "la hay, pero como a través de la historia a seguido una serie de crueldad, violencia y, sobre todo, que nos han olvidado, tuve que mudar mi casa a Francia, estableciéndome en su capital". Donde es exactamente, papá me mostró en un globo terráqueo el país de Italia, pero su dedo marcaba Roma.

En ese momento lo entendí. Porque Roma al revés se lee Amor.

* * *

**A Trunks: espero que la edición sea de tu agrado. He decidido repasar también El Libro Maldito y mejorar la suya también. Lo haré mañana, creo.**

**Bueno, aquí os dejo el primero. El prólogo, como yo lo llamo. Veremos que pasa de ahora en adelante.**


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1: Aceptación.

Mi primera misión fue ir a la escuela en Monster High

En este lugar, la directora decapitada tenía como objetivo la aceptación de cada ser de diferentes razas de personajes de cuentos de miedo.

Lo admito: cuando me vi al espejo y vi que mis alas se veían como si bajara al tártaros y me quemaran las plumas y dejaran huesos a su paso, en este caso en mi espalda... *Jem*, me costó un mes de ver con el psicólogo de la escuela. Ella me dijo que el amor no tiene una definición exacta y para lo que yo realizo no necesitaba mis alas. Tenía que buscar por mis propios medios.

Fui a la biblioteca a buscar un diccionario que me pueda ayudar y entonces, lo encontré: una comparación de esta palabra. El amor es cariño, afecto y aprecio; lo que yo tenia es lo contrario al amor, es decir, la repugnancia. Me vi al espejo y comencé a hablarme.

C.A. : eres una chica muy bella, tienes un cuerpo hermoso y unas bellas alas. Disculpa por tener miedo de mi ignorancia para no ver de manera consciente lo que es el vivir. Discúlpame y te amo.

Cupido: yo también te amo, corazón. Sabía que podías encontrar el perdón y la respuesta al trabajar en este punto. Podemos seguir adelante en el siguiente paso para esta escuela.

Cupido se rió y su reflejo la imitó.

Entonces caminé por la escuela y vi más que odio: miedo. En cada una de las criaturas en Monster High.

Un chico que se veía como criatura marina chocó con un chico que parecía lagartija.

Les toque el pecho y los convencí para no agredirse. Por como vi sus almas pude saber que el chico iba a salir del equipo de natación por sus bajas calificaciones y el joven lagartija era campeón de estudios. Por lo tanto, pidió como disculpa una sesión de estudio y prometiendo que no lo abandonaría hasta que su promedio suba. Al principio se sintió que le movieron el piso, pero por orgullo les contestó una negativa. Todos se quedaron en shock, mientras él y su grupo de natación se retiraban. A las tres de la tarde Cupido y Leónides estaban en la biblioteca para cumplir la promesa. A las cuatro de la tarde apareció Aldair. Dejo su mochila, sacó las libretas y libros que tenían que entrar en su cabeza.

Cupido: no te preocupes. Hemos inventado un método para que lo recuerdes todo para el examen.

Leo: aunque está estadística-mente comprobado que un atleta es muy pobre en inteligencia.

Aldair: ¡¿eso qué significa?!

Cupido: significa que encontramos una oportunidad para que una persona como tú tenga la mente de Leo.

Leo se quedó viendo a Cupido mientras ella le mostró una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Leo comenzó a ayudarlo en matemáticas. Luego ejercicios gesticulares para la clase de lenguas muertas. En sus ejercicios en la piscina cada vuelta le hacían una pregunta. Si la respondía bien daba una vuelta; si no, daba 10 vueltas. Terminaba cansado y hacían todo para mantenerlo despierto.

Cuando llegó el examen, Cupido sacó A+, Leo (era de esperarse) un sobresaliente, mientras que Aldair tenía los nervios de punta. Cuando encontraron su nombre, para su sorpresa, tenía un sobresaliente en todas sus materias. Le salió lo orgulloso, anunciando a toda la escuela lo inteligente que era.

Cupido: ahí va una persona que aprendió a aceptarse.

Leo: ¡santo cielo, he creado un monstruo! Pero creo que me faltó añadirle un elemento.

Cupido: ¿y cuál es?

Leo: el ser humilde.

Ambos ríen mientras caminan a la café-terroria.

Leo fue a reunirse con sus compañeros intelectuales. Quería que se sentara con ellos pero los demás tenían fobia de las monstruitas, así que decidió sentarse en otro lado.

Aldair entra a la café-terroria. Al ver a Cupido trata de hacer como si no la viera durante todo el semestre. Cupido la paso apoyando a Aldair y cuando concursaba, le tocaba a él y su equipo ser aplaudidos y apoyados. En este punto le tocó a Leo tomar el papel de brabucón.

Cupido llegó a la mitad de esa discusión y ninguno quiso decirle sobre porqué se pelean. Trató de hablar con ellos, pero ninguno deseaba hacerle daño ni querían verla.

Hasta que un día, Aldair le cubrió los ojos y la guió hasta una de las torres de la escuela. Cupido deseaba saber a dónde la llevaban hasta que llegaron a un cuarto.

Aldair llamó a la puerta y Leo le pidió la clave para entrar. Aldair tuvo que morderse la lengua y decirla debido a que estaba junto a Cupido.

Aldair: Aceptación, Misericordia, Orden y Respeto son las formas en las que podemos convivir entre todos los monstruos... y tú eres más listo que yo por un año luz.

La habitación se abrió mostrando todo un estudio de radio-grabación. Leo le mostró todo y cada uno de los artículos y aditamentos de ese estudio.

Leo: sabemos que no tienes un club después de clases y pensamos que podrías... ya sabes, ser la voz de nuestra conciencia. Después de todo eres muy especial para mí... ¡Para nosotros! Quiero decir para nosotros. Eres muy especial.

Cupido: ¡claro que acepto! Y gracias por esta oportunidad.

Cupido le dio un beso a Leo, que se derritió como gelatina, y le dio otro a Aldair, quien al estar frente a Leo se portó como niño que no tiene interés por las niñas.

-0-

_trunkstendo: muy bien queridos lectores este es el primer capitulo de la gran historia del representante de la amistad y el amor espero que lo disfruten cualquier beso con Mickey y los tortazos conmigo_


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2 Misericordia.

Durante un mes, Cupido estuvo dando buenos consejos a todos aquellos que la escuchaban. Estos encontraban alivio y a una amiga que guardaba sus secretos.

Cuando se trataban de pequeños detalles, Cupido pasaba cerca de la persona y le entregaba ciertos detalles para conquistarla.

Un día, la directora decapitada le mando llamar. Cuando entró en la dirección, Cupido se sintió nerviosa. Y no era de menos: la directora tenía una actitud seria. Se temía lo peor cuando comenzó a hablar.

Decapitada: señorita Cupido, he estado pendiente de su programa de radio y de las personas a las que a apoyado. Es por eso que he decidido…

Cupido: por favor, señorita directora, no cierre mi programa. No me quite de este club. Si algo que dije le molestó a usted o algún miembro del personal docente o los alumnos, me disculparé. Pero no me eche.

Cupido se arrodilló, comenzando a llorar y suplicando su perdón; tanto que a la directora le sorprendió. Tal vez porque sus palabras no tenían la misma delicadeza a la que Cupido estaba acostumbrada oír.

Decapitada: ¿pero de que está hablando? No deseo cerrar una de las herramientas que a apoyado los objetivos de esta institución, y jamás la echaría sabiendo que usted pertenece a esta escuela.

Cupido: ¿en verdad? Entonces ¿cuál es el motivo por el que estoy aquí?

La directora la ayudó a incorporarse y continuó con la explicación.

Decapitada: entiendo que puedes platicar directamente con las personas sin poner tus opiniones o críticas en riesgo. Voy a ir al punto: existen dos alumnas. Una es muy extrovertida y la otra muy reservada. Me agradó cuando las veía muy alegres platicando. Pero últimamente, bueno... te enterarás de lo que digo cuando las conozcas. Aquí esta una foto de ellas.

Salí de la dirección feliz porque tenía una misión de campo. No tardé en encontrar a mis objetivos: la primera, Sheila, que tenía unas alas de halcón; y la segunda, Teela, quien no decía nada ni protestaba. Cuando Sheila guardó silencio, Teela quería contarle sus cosas, pero Sheila no tenía tiempo para escucharla y se marcharon en distintas direcciones.

Cupido siguió a Teela, pero la perdió de vista al dar la vuelta de un corredor.

A las 3 de la tarde fue hora de su programa y Cupido invitó a todas las personas tímidas a que abrieran sus corazones, dejaran que su mente descansara y que se sinceren con las personas que desean. ¡Me llegaron tantas llamadas que mi programa rebaso el tiempo que tenia de transmisión!

Atendí a todas las llamadas fuera del aire, respondiendo personalmente, y encontré una que era de Sheila que, como observé, solo le gusta vomitar sus problemas y cuando termina, se va. En este caso me colgó antes que pudiera responder a su duda o a su problema.

A la mañana siguiente, todos los que se comunicaron a la línea de Cupido estaban siguiendo los consejos.

Hasta que escuché a dos personas discutiendo. Al llegar, vi a Sheila, que se tocaba la mejilla. A mi parecer, Teela le propinó una cachetada.

Teela: mi amiga tenía razón: has cambiado y no vale la pena que sigamos viéndonos. ¡Eres muy mala!

Me sentí como si descendiera al abismo. ¿Qué clase de consejo le di para que enfrentara a Sheila de esa forma? Busqué a Leo para que me ayudara a buscar la conversación. No sabía qué buscaba hasta que escuchamos la voz de Teela.

"Teela: mi nombre es Mariposa y... tengo una amiga que tiene una amiga que solo le gusta hablar de sus problemas. Antes eran muy buenas amigas y platicaban de todo, pero ahora solo escucha sus problemas y no le interesa lo que mi amiga opine. ¿Qué puedo hacer...? Es decir, ¿qué le aconsejaría a mi amiga?

Cupido: escucha, Mariposa, tienes una voz llena de bondad. Mi opinión es que te acerques a tu amiga y seas tú la que la escuches. No la juzgues y hazle saber que si la amiga la sigue utilizando para desahogar esas penas, será mejor que rompan su relación debido a que es demasiado inflexible para las cosas."

A Leo no le pareció malo el consejo, pero para mi fue terrible. ¡Le aconsejé a una tercera persona un acercamiento a la primera persona no dándome por enterada que de quien se trataba fuera la misma persona! Aunque, pensándolo bien, decirle que se acercara también puede interpretarse a sí misma.

Al poco tiempo sonó el teléfono del estudio. Contesté.

Era Teela.

Teela: habla Mariposa. No deseo salir al aire.

Cupido: no te preocupes, cariño, que no he comenzado mi programa -Leo vio la hora y se hacía tarde para asistir a su club. Se despidió y salió corriendo- ¿Deseas hablar o quieres una rola?

Teela: deseo hablarte de mi amiga. ¿Podemos vernos o cómo me encuentras?

Cupido le dijo que podría subir al estudio de grabación. Mientras, se puso a trabajar. A los 15 minutos alguien llamó a la puerta; una rola sonaba. Cupido atendió a la invitada y le pidió sentarse en un sillón de corazoncitos.

Cupido: ¿qué puedo hacer por ti, Mariposa?

Teela: mi nombre no es Mariposa. Mi nombre es Teela y soy la del problema.

Cupido: lo sé. Mis sospechas se dieron cuando escuché tu llamada. Ahora dime: ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

Teela se sentía que estaba traicionando la confianza de Sheila al hablar con otra monstruita y abrir su corazón. Entonces se hizo la pregunta ¿qué hago aquí?

Como escuchando los latidos de su corazón, supo que tenía que ser ella quien diera el primer paso.

Cupido: ya entiendo. Diste tres pasos adelante en un solo salto sin antes ver las consecuencias de tus actos. Te saltaste una letra de la palabra Amor y no sabes si retroceder y pedir disculpas.

Teela: bueno… es que… yo…

Cupido: tú y todas las monstruitas de este instituto valen mucho y no deben existir las categorías, ya que todos somos iguales.

Teela: no lo entiendo.

Cupido se acercó a Teela y tomándola de los hombros, la miro a los ojos, diciéndole:

Cupido: cariño, puedo quitarte la cadena de castigo que pusiste en tu corazón, o puedes quitarla tú aceptando que eres tan importante como lo es Sheila.

Teela no pudo resistir la mirada de amor de Cupido y se soltó a llorar, pidiendo disculpas por ser tan débil. Deseaba ser más fuerte pero la única fuerte era Sheila y no quería dar marcha atrás a lo que llevaba ganado.

La directora pasó y escuchó cada palabra que le decía Cupido. Cupido, al ver hacia la puerta, ve que la directora le dice "bien hecho". Cupido comenzó su programa un poco tarde, pidiéndole a Teela que no se moviera de su lugar para seguir platicando. Teela creía que después del sartén había caído al fuego, pero este fuego no le quemaba. Al contrario, encontró un ángel que la cuidó de no quemarse y ella tenía un nombre.

Terminaron el programa y Cupido salió del estudio acompañada de Teela. Esta vez Cupido era la hermana mayor y Teela la menor.

A la mañana siguiente, Cupido encontró a Teela. Ella al verla se alegró mucho y comenzó a platicar, metiendo en su plática a Sheila, la escuela o sus padres.  
Muchas personas y psicólogos se rendirían con la plática de Teela pero no Cupido: ella sabía que para aceptarse tenía que vomitar todas las cosas malas que le habían pasado.

Una semana después, Sheila tenía una gran nube negra sobre su cabeza. Como águila sobre su presa, tomó a Teela del brazo y la arrastro a un lugar que no hubiera público. La arrojó al suelo y comenzó a discutir.

Sheila: ¡¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! Pensé que éramos amigas y te veo con otra. Ya me cansé de estarte esperando a ver a qué hora te alejabas de ella para contarte y platiquemos sobre mis problemas. ¡Tengo tantos que el estómago me quema!

Teela: tú eres mi amiga, pero últimamente eres tú, tú y tú. Desde que llegamos a esta escuela has cambiado, no me tratas como igual. Solo soy una bolsa para que desahogues tus penas y yo, que siempre estas ocupada. Acepto que la escuela nos distancia físicamente pero ¿por qué tiene que ser emocionalmente?

Sheila: ¡cállate!, -Sheila le da una cachetada a Teela, la toma de los hombros y la mira a los ojos- Mira lo que me hizo hacer tu relación con esa chica. Sabes que yo no te haría daño. Por esa razón, pienso que nos tenemos que ir de esta escuela.

Teela: ¡suéltame, me lastimas!,- dijo esto a punto de llorar,- Yo no deseo irme, deseo estar aquí. Yo pertenezco aquí. Yo soy de Monster High.

Unos aplausos interrumpieron la conversación. Era Cupido, que estaba arriba de un árbol y escuchó toda la conversación.

Cupido: excelente. Creo que escuché suficiente y te felicito. Ya te has aceptado como monstruita y, por tu forma de ser, has progresado mucho- baja del árbol con una gracia angelical, toma de la muñeca a Sheila. Ella siente como si le quemara el toque de Cupido y suelta a Teela. Cupido la suelta y levanta a Teela del suelo- Vamos, que tenemos clases y los demás nos están esperando.

Sheila: esto no se quedará así. Ya me las pagarás más tarde.

Cupido: cuento con eso,- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras entraban a clases.

Esta ves Teela no se sentó junto a Cupido sino con sus amigas. Incluso en la café-terroria, Cupido se sentía feliz, como una hermana mayor que ve cómo crece su hermana pequeña. La directora le pidió su reporte de avances con respecto a Teela y Sheila. Ella le entregó sobre Teela y le dijo que se acercó apenas a Sheila.

La directora le pidió que olvidara trabajar con Sheila debido a que habló con sus padres y sin dar ninguna explicación o aclaración, pidieron su baja del colegio. Cupido le pidió la oportunidad de tratar a Sheila. Mientras esperaba sus documentos, la directora le dio tiempo suficiente para tratarla. Cupido formuló un plan para convencer a Sheila.

A las 3 de la tarde, Sheila esperaba a Cupido, pero ella comenzó con su programa de radio. Sheila fue a buscarla hasta allá para pelear. Cupido se despidió temprano de su auditorio debido al compromiso con Sheila.

Sheila y Cupido salieron al jardín.

Cupido: bien, como me retaste es lógico que comiences tú.

Sheila trató de tocarla pero por más golpes que lanzaba, Cupido era translúcida como fantasma. Cuando Sheila se cansó, Cupido le preguntó:

Cupido: para ti ¿qué es un amigo?

* * *

**Bueno, me he demorado pero ya está aquí. La universidad, ya saben... Pero les prometo que antes de que acabe el día, tendrán disponible la continuación de Historia de Cupido.**

**También estoy reeditando El libro maldito, por si le interesa.**

**Bye 3**


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3: Orden.

Cupido: para ti ¿qué es un amigo?

Sheila: es la persona que gusta de otra persona o tiene interés por ella.

Cupido: ¿eso es todo? Por lo que veo, tu definición es tan pobre que crees que tú eres la única con problemas, mientras que los demás no tenemos nada más que hacer. Pero para mí, la amistad es algo que atraviesa el alma. Es un sentimiento que no se te va. No te digo cómo, pero ocurre. Justo cuando dos personas van volando juntos, suben a lo alto sobre la otra gente, como dando un salto en la inmensidad. Y no habrá distancia ni desconfianza. En otras palabras: Teela no te abandonó. Mira, ella está esperando a su amiga.

›› Si deseas irte puedes huir de nosotros, pero abandonarías a tu amiga por miedo a lo que eres. Observa a tu alrededor; somos diferentes pero con el mismo corazón.

Eyes: es suficiente. He visto más de lo que me imaginé y realmente esta escuela no es lo que se me prometió. En lugar de llegar a mis expectativas, veo que no saben tratar con respeto. Ven aquí, Sheila, nos vamos.

Cupido se preguntaba quién era ese señor para hablar de respeto, más Sheila sí sabía, y con la cabeza baja caminó tres pasos atrás del señor, subió al auto sin tener la cortesía de abrirle la puerta e hizo funcionar el carro como si estuviera en la carrera de Montana.

A la mañana siguiente la directora no dijo nada del asunto.

Teela deseaba sentarse con Sheila y con Cupido. Aunque la directora se diera por vencida, Cupido no lo hacía. Acompañada de Teela, fueron a la casa de Sheila.  
Desde luego, su familia no sabía nada de Teela, así que desde hace años su padre le construyó un cuarto de té. Ahí esperaron a que llegara Sheila.

Una de las mucamas llegó con el juego de té. Al retirarse, una joven entró a recibirlas: venía con un vestido color crema, sus mangas daban caída a una tela que asemejaba a las alas de un ave.

Sheila, con una sonrisa, se acercó a Teela para darle un abrazo. Ambas lloraron una junto a la otra. Al verme, su sonrisa se borró y se secó las lagrimas. Eso le dio la pauta a Cupido para recoger sus cosas y marcharse.

Cupido: con su permiso, señorita, las dejo para que recuperen el tiempo perdido.

Sheila la detuvo de la muñeca. Ahora que Sheila alcanzó a Cupido, Cupido se preparó mentalmente para ser lastimada.

Pero, al contrario de la escuela, Sheila la abrazó como si fueran hermanas.

Sheila: por favor, ¿puedes acompañarnos a tomar el té? Es bueno tener otra amiga con quien acompañarnos.

Mientras servían el té, Cupido sacó una tableta y la puso en su lengua por si esa amistosa invitación era de dos tiempos. Afortunadamente, todo fue tranquilo, perfecto y maravilloso, Sheila fue una excelente anfitriona muy distinta a la Sheila que deseaba a Teela a la fuerza.

Al día siguiente, todo en la escuela era normal, como si la falta de Sheila no afectara a la escuela.

Cupido desayunaba sola en la café-terroria. Después de clases, las actividades del club, y ahí Teela acompañó a Cupido en la transmisión de Radio. Sheila siempre tenía que ser fuerte, ya que sus padres viajaban mucho. Ella supuso que siendo ruda podría sobrevivir, pero conoció a Teela. Ella le mostraba lo frágil que son los seres vivos, hasta su timidez conmovían a Sheila.

-0-

_Trunks: este capitulo fue muy corto porque me he quedado sin ideas para continuar por favor quiero una alimentación de que o quienes desean que hable; los nombres de Sheila y Teela son la misma persona en la historia de HE-MAN Y los amos del universo. bueno mis queridos lectores espero sus comentarios._

**Bueno, hasta aquí tengo para darles hasta que a Trunks se le ocurran ideas.**

**Bye 3**


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4: Respeto.

Todos los monstruos conocen la guerra inspirada por Van Hellscream entre hombres lobo y vampiros.

En esas condiciones, lo que los normis deseaban era que volvieran a pelear los monstruos entre sí para olvidarse de los humanos o normis. Y aunque no estábamos de acuerdo con las decisiones del intendente Van Hellscream, le debíamos respeto. Hasta que gracias a Frankie, Howleen y Draculaura pudimos ver que antes de hablar de respeto tienes que mostrar respeto.

Es verdad: somos alumnos. Pero la autoridad que tienen no justifica la forma en la que nos tratan. Si desean respeto, tienen que respetarnos. También con respecto a los padres de las hermanas de Nilo, el padre de Draculaura o los padres de Gill.

Cupido: admito que los padres de Sheila fue mi trabajo más difícil de todos. Pero no necesité de mi arco y flechas para convencerlos. Mi base para entrar en su corazón fue el amor fraternal que tenían Teela y Sheila. Eso me dio fuerzas para preguntar:

Cupido: señor Eyes, usted dijo que en la escuela Monster High no sabemos tratar con respeto. No lo quiero contradecir en ese punto, pero ¿puede darme su definición de respeto?

Eyes: solo puedo decirte que esta escuela no es buena para los hombres-halcón. Has estado con mi hija durante tres o cuatro meses y todos los días regresaba triste de la escuela. Al principio pensé que su compañera la agredió o tuvo un problema que terminó con mi hija de esta forma. Tal vez no agrediste a mi hija físicamente, pero sí lo hacías emocionalmente; ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que le faltabas al respeto a mi familia, principalmente a mí, debido a la falta de obediencia y el cumplimiento de las normas.

Sheila y Teela se quedaron sorprendidas debido a que el padre de Sheila no hablaba ni con su madre ni con ella de esa forma, es decir, le estaba abriendo el corazón a una extraña. Cupido jamás lo interrumpió y siguió escuchando al señor, quien comenzaba a sentirse extraño. ¿Qué clase de hechizo o trampa lo estaba haciendo revelar aquello que le ocultaba al mundo? Para no retirarse y revelar más datos, Cupido le responde.

Cupido: es verdad que me sobresalté con su hija, revelando aquello que su corazón silenciaba. Fue una falta de consideración de mi parte.

›› Ahora bien, estoy de acuerdo en que el respeto también debe aprenderse. Respetar no significa estar de acuerdo en todos los ámbitos con otra persona, sino que se trata de no discriminar ni ofender a esa persona por su forma de vida y sus decisiones, siempre y cuando dichas decisiones no causen ningún daño y respeten las de los demás. En este sentido, respetar también es ser tolerante con quien no piensa igual que tú, con quien no comparte tus mismos gustos o intereses, con quien es diferente o ha decidido diferenciarse. El respeto a la diversidad de ideas, opiniones y maneras de ser es un valor supremo en las sociedades modernas que aspiran a ser justas y a garantizar una sana convivencia.

Ante esta aclaración, el padre de Sheila se sintió desarmado. Solo conocía el respeto como obediencia y era todo lo que necesitaba saber, pero esta joven, Cupido, le mostraba que la visión que tenía no estaba del todo completa. Eyes se acercó a Sheila, que apartó a Teela para que no la golpearan. El padre abrazó a su hija y comenzó a llorar. Luego, su mamá se unió al abrazo.

Cupido se sintió complacida por el trabajo que había hecho. Muchos dicen que no hizo nada, solo platicar con el padre de Sheila y con ella.

A la mañana siguiente, la directora recibió la visita del padre de Sheila. Aunque Sheila regreso a la escuela, como ella es un halcón, su madre le regaló su primer corsage para que sus alas no sufrieran cambios. Cupido fue solicitada a la hora del almuerzo para ser felicitada. No solo porque hizo que la alumna regresara al instituto, sino porque su padre pidió perdón ante todo el instituto, y en privado ofreció perdón y su apoyo para que alumnos como Cupido sigan aprendiendo los valores y objetivos de esta institución: Monster High.

-0-

_Trunks: Aquí le finalizo la aventura en monster high pero no se desanimen seguirá la historia en otra escuela por favor no olviden poner sus comentarios._

**Mickey: siento muchísimo el retraso. En la universidad tengo wi-fi las 24 horas, pero es poner un pie en mi casa y no poder abrir ni Google. ¡No tengo ni idea de qué haré en verano!**

**Bye 3**


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5: Amistad

"Sin mi yo"  
C.A. Cupido

Pasé un gran año en Monster High.

Realicé un buen trabajo dentro de lo que es el amor con cada una de sus letras. Conocí a muchos monstruitos guapos y me enamore de algún que otro, pero mi misión estaba concluida. Hasta los chicos que me deseaban consiguieron otras monstruitas para hacerles compañía.

Ahora me voy más tranquila. Aunque me duele dejar Monster High, es momento de volar a otro lugar donde me necesitan; vuelo a Ever After High.

El volar fue un decir, porque me transporté a través de una puerta-espejo. Al llegar al otro lado de la puerta, respiré este aire que me llenaba de dicha y felicidad. Mis alas volvieron a la normalidad, con sus plumas; mis instrumentos de trabajo también sufrieron cambios. Me presenté con papeles y todo a la oficina del Director Milton Grimm. Él me dijo que mi cuento era muy confuso, pero que aunque no tenía un cuento fijo debería seguir las reglas del instituto. Por lo tanto, debo tener mucho cuidado con mis pasos y a quién este ayudando para mantener el orden de las cosas. En otras palabras, puedo estudiar en la escuela pero sin intervenir en los otros cuentos; como tengo buenas referencias y recomendaciones de mi otro instituto, no hubo problema de quedarme.

Me entregó mi Espejito-Pad y una lista de útiles junto con el número de habitación y casillero que tendré.

Toqué educadamente para ver si mi compañera estaba. Como nadie me respondió, utilice mi llave para entrar. En un lado del cuarto había una cama, un escritorio y una silla, dos burós y una mesa para poner maquillaje con espejo (tocador). Al ver el otro lado, supe que esperaban a una princesa, por la forma de los cuartos: estarían diseñados para un príncipe y un plebeyo.

Comencé a desempacar y acomodar mis cosas personales en el lado del plebeyo. Cuando terminaba de poner mi espejo de corazones, una joven de cabellos dorados cual trigo con rizos y una piel blanca entró.

Al verme, automáticamente activé su angelito de la curiosidad. En conclusión y para no hacer muy largo el cuento, respondí cada pregunta que me hizo. Muchas veces respondía con tanta claridad que ella se ruborizaba o se ponía nerviosa.

Caminé por todo el castillo para conocer a mis nuevos compañeros de instituto hasta toparme con el chico más apuesto en toda la escuela: Dexter Charming. Al comenzar a platicar, sentí miles de querubines en mi estómago. Hasta que apareció ella: Raven Queen, y Dexter me dejó hablando sola. Caminando por los pasillos de la escuela me encontré a Hopper Croakington II,(transformado en sapo) hablando como todo un encanto. Con un beso mío, lo transformo en un joven príncipe, comportándose como adolescente. Juntos hicimos planes para tener una cita con la chica de sus sueños.

Dicen que el amor y la amistad son dos cosas diferentes. Si conocieran que es algo que se conoce con la misma terminología, pero en otras palabras. Soy yo, pero sin ser yo. En otras palabras: es un él o ella que está conmigo en las buenas y en las malas.

Briar llegó a la cita. Yo me mantuve del otro lado del balcón, detrás de Hopper, para poner las palabras exactas en los labios del chico. Y me gustaría decir que "misión cumplida", pero algo distrajo mi atención: mi príncipe, Dexter. Pierdo el equilibrio de mi escalera improvisada y caigo en sus brazos, dejando al pobre príncipe Hopper que siguiera hablando, olvidando que el pobre chico aún tenía miedo de estar frente a Briar, por lo tanto se transformó en sapo.

Después de clases me acerque a él. Estaba como sapo, observando a su chica desde otro extremo del pasillo; su suspiro me lo decía todo. Cuando ella se fue, me lo tuve que llevar a un salón para platicar con él.

Cupido: escucha, Hopper, Cupido (que soy yo) no puede prepararte la mesa y darte de comer, ¿me entiendes? Lo que quiero decir es que preparamos las cosas para que todo marchara bien y a ti te da miedo hablar con las damas.

Hopper: no es eso, mi bella musa. Lo que pasa es que los nervios me ganan antes de entablar una conversación con una dama. Sobre todo teniendo la forma de un sapo.

Cupido: ¡eso es fácil de solucionar!,- Cupido besó a Hopper, convirtiéndolo en príncipe- Ahora te quedaras así con esto- sacó de su mochila unos grilletes, colocándoselos.

Hopper: ¿qué es esto?

Cupido: es el arma más poderosa que tengo, pero tienen un problema: si no logras tu cometido, tenemos que tener cuidado y apresurarnos con la conquista de tu amada.

Hopper: ¿y qué pasa si no cumplimos?

Cupido: te mueres.

Hopper, al oír esto, se desmaya pero no se transforma en sapo. Cupido consigue despertarlo, diciéndole que los grilletes funcionan. Cuando Hopper trató de asimilar lo que le dijo Cupido, salió corriendo en busca de Briar. Cupido se retiró del salón muy tranquila, pero Kitty Cheshire observó todo, y su curiosidad fue más allá; deseaba saber lo especial de esos grilletes.

Tardé mucho en encontrar a Hopper. En la noche, Blondie me dijo que tenía un espacio vacío en su programa y pidió mi opinión para no aburrir a sus seguidores. Le comenté que en mi otra escuela tenía un programa de radio donde ayudaba.

Así fue como gracias a su compañera de cuarto, Cupido comenzó a verse por espejo-net.

En la tarde, comencé mi programa. Desde luego, ponía canciones para enamorarse y para reflexionar. Fui tan popular que le pareció al profesor Grimm una oportunidad perfecta para hablar sobre el destino. Pero los destinos son aquellos que formamos con nuestras acciones y con nuestros sentimientos. Traté de convencer al director de que no puedes manipular los sentimientos, porque tarde o temprano nos podemos arrepentir de las cosas que realizamos. Mis palabras no lograron convencer al director y me sentí como si tratara de convencer al padre de Cleo para andar con Deuce.

Después de mi programa, encontré al príncipe que estaba buscando. Hopper estaba colgado como marioneta de un paracaídas. Logré sacarlo de ahí, cayendo al pasto. Antes de bajar vi que alguien se acercaba para auxiliar a Hopper: era Briar.

Briar: ¡ay, Hopper! ¿Estás bien? Digo, ¿no te lastimaste nada después de ese aterrizaje?

Hopper: no, supongo que ser el hijo del rey sapo tiene su ventaja.

Briar le dedicó una sonrisa y un beso. Hopper y yo escuchamos campanas de victoria. Me pregunté cuantas veces sonaron estas campanitas. Hopper se puso tan nervioso que se transformó en sapo.

Hopper: ¡cielos! No creí que el hechizo fuera a acabarse, _croack_. Siento mucho, mi bella dama, que este sueño fuera a terminar. Pero será mejor así, terminar y despertar. Con tú permiso, mi Lady.

Briar lo tomó al primer salto y le dio un beso en los labios. Hopper volvió a ser príncipe y salieron del bosque tomados de la mano. Cupido vio los grilletes sobre el césped bajo el árbol. Fue a tomarlos, pero Kitty Cheshire los tomó. Cupido se las pidió amablemente, pero Kitty jugó con ellas hasta que atraparon su cola y su mano.

-0-

_Trunks: Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de Ever After High ya avanzamos con el significado del amor ahora con la amistad, besos para Mickey y tortazos para Trunks._


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6: Kitty pierde su magia

Confianza

Kitty, luego de atraparse la cola con los grilletes, desapareció con una sonrisa, volviéndose visible a los pocos metros de Cupido y cayendo al césped. Quedó sorprendida, porque no deseaba aparecer sino hasta llegar al colegio.

Cupido la alcanzó, la tomó del brazo y leyó la prueba que tenía Kitty antes de que desaparecieran los grilletes. En el brazo decía: tu magia has perdido si en tu corazón el amor no has obtenido…; y el grillete de su cola decía: …tu nombre has de perder si tu cola pretende desaparecer.

Kitty Cheshire se puso rígida antes de desmayarse. Cupido trató de despertarla, pero sin resultado. Cupido pidió ayuda y por casualidad pasaron Dexter, Raven, Hunter y Ashlynn. En un dos por tres, Hunter hizo una camilla y llevamos a Kitty a la _castimeria_ (**entiéndase enfermería)**. Cupido no se separó de su lado. El médico y la enfermera la atendieron por la caída.

Al poco rato recobró el conocimiento. Sin embargo, no recordaba nada. Trataron de llamarla por su nombre, pero se preguntaba si ese era su verdadero nombre.

Cupido se tapó la boca. ¡No podía creerlo! Kitty había perdido la memoria y su sonrisa; se veía como una chica tímida y miedosa. Cupido sabía el poema del amor y la locura, así que en este caso tenía que ser al revés. Aunque Maddie es su compañera de cuarto, no deseaba espantar a nadie con esta nueva actitud de Cheshire (lograba asustarla más que antes). Así que la primera noche Kitty fue al cuarto de Cupido y durmieron juntas.

No sabía por qué los grilletes tenían doble hechizo; era la primera vez que sucedía. Al director solo le interesaba que todos siguieran sus cuentos, pero lo que Kitty hizo fue cerrar su cuento y no tenía idea de cómo ayudarla.

Hasta que recordé: la memoria siempre se estimula con la repetición.

Así que fuimos por una libreta extra para que Kitty escribiera su nombre tantas veces como fuera necesario. Cuando Kitty puede recordar su nombre, se alegra para sí misma.

Su siguiente prueba era convivir con todos los alumnos. Kitty sentía mucho miedo de ser quien era, y cuando nadie se esperaba una broma de Kitty. Era obvio que hacia bromas, pero cuando la mayoría esperaba a Kitty, ella se convirtió en una Apple White: amable, optimista y generosa. Un shock para toda la escuela.

Los Rebels, en una entrevista con Blondie, se sentían mejor con esta Kitty que con la anterior, mientras que Lizzie Hearts, con una actitud como la de su madre, sentía que el corazón se le iba partiendo en pedazos más y más pequeños. Terminando la entrevista por los pasillos vacíos, Lizzie corrió llorando hasta encerrarse en su cuarto. Minutos después alguien llamó a la puerta.

Era Kitty.

Kitty: ¿podemos hablar?

Lizzie: ¡no! ¡Que te corten la cabeza!

Lizzie esperaba la típica sonrisa de su amiga, pero vio que sus ojos mostraba miedo y Kitty se fue llorando. Lizzie le trató de explicar, pero Kitty ya estaba en los brazos de Cupido llorando de miedo. Cupido la acarició para consolarla, y cuando vio a Lizzie a lo lejos lanzándole una mirada amenazadora antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe. Cupido llevó a Kitty a la castillería para que se tranquilice. Luego de que Kitty dejó de llorar le explicó lo que había pasado.

Kitty: escuche a alguien que decía "Lizzie está llorando por la nueva Kitty". Por esa razón fui a su cuarto. Pero me gritó y amenazó con cortarme la cabeza.

Cupido: no tengo muchos datos sobre los wonderlandianos, pero estoy segura de que es su forma de decir: claro que sí o claro que no. ¡Querubines! Sé quién puede ayudarnos con tus recuerdos.

Cupido le pediría ayuda a Maddie, pero como siempre habla enigmañol, pensó en dejarla como último recurso y fue con Lizzie. Al llegar al cuarto, Lizzie estaba con su compañera Duchess Swan. Duchess, con su manera artística de moverse, nos decía que sí pero que estaba tan triste que no deseaba ver a nadie. Agradecimos y entramos a la habitación. Mientras, Duchess se marchaba con la gracia de un cisne.

Cupido: Lizzie podemos hablar.

Lizzie: ¿qué más quieres de mí? Ya te llevaste todo lo que más quiero de mi mundo.

Cupido: Lizzie, tu apellido significa corazón, y ahora está invadido por la tristeza. Mi trabajo es sanar aquellos corazones lastimados y llenarlos de los valores de la amistad, los cuales son Honestidad, Amabilidad, Generosidad, Risa y Lealtad. El último elemento lo designas tú, debido a que tienes la inteligencia para servir y brindar alegría a toda una sociedad.

Cupido sabía de memoria las palabras exactas para alegrar a cualquier persona, pero esta vez necesitaba la ayuda de la reina de corazones. Lizzie se secó las lágrimas y se dispuso a ayudar a Cupido con su problema.

Lizzie: muy bien, tienes mi atención. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Cupido levantó el brazo y una chica estaba escondida entre sus alas y vestido. La tomó con una mano y la puso entre ella y la reina de los corazones.

Cupido: Majestad, permítame presentarle a Kitty, Kitty Cheshire. Ella es hija del Gato de Cheshire y tiene amnesia- dirigiéndose a Kitty- Kitty, te presento a Lizzie Hearts, la futura reina de corazones y soberana del país de las maravillas.

Lizzie: es un gran placer conocerte.

Kitty: mucho gusto.

Kitty habló con un tono educado y tranquilo. Lizzie la vio a los ojos y notó cómo sus pupilas eran igual a una persona; no tenía chispa. Se lo confesó a Cupido, quien llegó a la conclusión que tendrían que contar con Maddie para despertar la chispa que perdió.

Cupido: confió en su juicio y en las herramientas que necesite para la pronta recuperación de mi compañera.

Kitty: y yo, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

Cupido: tú, pequeña, iras a clases, y en ratos libres obedecerás a Lizzie. ¿Entendiste? Confió en ti.

Sí, Cupido confía en Lizzie. Y también confía en Kitty, en quien pone más confianza. La respuesta está en la propia confianza, porque tiene la seguridad o esperanza firme que Lizzie tiene de Kitty; y Kitty en Cupido.

La primera semana, Kitty regresaba buscando a Cupido, pero las siguientes semanas se convenció de quién era y se quedó con Maddie.

-0-

_Trunks: Uy que miedo si Kitty es sonriente todo el tiempo aunque se enojen imaginence tierna, amable una chica tan fragil que el cristal. besos a Mickey y tortazos al escritor_


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7: Kitty vuelve al caos  
Consuelo

Un mes pasó y eso preocupó a Cupido, debido a que jamás estuvo cerca para ver sus actividades hasta que vio sus resultados: fijador para Daring y que luego no podía quitarse el sabor de tinta de zapatos, a Apple unos zapatos que caminas un número par de pasos y su pelo se electrificó, con Ashlynn una polilla devoradora de zapatos, Dexter un troyano…

En fin, todos los alumnos sufrieron bromas pesadas y divertidas menos los wonderlandianos. O eso parecía: todas las cartas de Lizzie cortadas y hecha girones. Aunque a Maddie le gustaban las medias tazas o las medias sillas y mesas. Esta vez Kitty había hecho más caos que nada.

Kitty asistió a clases, pero no se veía diferente a la Kitty amnésica e incluso participaba en clases, hecho que una Cheshire no hacía. ¿Entonces quién? ¿Quién fue el causante de tal caos?

Kitty fue la primera en salir y la esperaba una cubeta llena de orines de zorrillo, que le cayó en la cabeza. Ahí fue cuando Cupido comenzó a sospechar. ¿Porqué una persona estaría gastando ese tipo de bromas? Si esa persona es Kitty, ¿cómo es que no tuvo contemplada esa trampa? No tenía sentido; aunque buscando información, todos le decían que era lógico, ya que ella representa el caos. La propia Cupido no perdió la fe. Buscó a Kitty, que después de ese baño no asistió a ninguna otra clase. El director hasta pensaba en expulsarla de la escuela. Ante esto, Cupido solo podía buscar a Kitty y preguntarle "¿porqué?"

Cupido encontró a Kitty tratando de quitarse el olor de zorrillo en una cascada cerca de la aldea. Cupido se quitó el calzado. Al acercarse a una distancia prudente, Kitty la vio y luego de salir del agua de la cascada, quiso abrazarla. Cupido puso distancia de un cuerpo. Kitty se olió aún mojada y entendió por qué Cupido le pidió no acercarse. Cupido giró sus ojos mientras veía como se secaba Kitty. Se acercó a ella como hermana mayor; no la dejaría sola.

Cupido: vamos a tener que faltar al colegio un par de días para quitarte ese olor.

Dos personas los observaban hasta que los vieron cruzar del otro lado del arroyo y perderse en el bosque.

Grimm: bien, es una lástima que un cuento se pierda, pero tenía que hacer que las reglas del instituto se cumplan. Con esto podemos decir que el castigo se cumplió sin ninguna objeción.

Pero el caos comenzó a descontrolarse. En el instituto, en la hadateca y en la librería los libros comenzaron a caerse de sus estantes y a volar por todo el lugar; en la castillería, la comida se transformaba en monstruos; en los salones, los gises y borradores atacaban a los maestros; y por si fuera poco, activaron la alarma para levantar la muralla y las armaduras sacaran a los intrusos.

El director se vio alejado de la escuela, atrapado del otro lado de la muro de espinas. Desde todas partes, escucharon la voz de Kitty.

Kitty (mala): jijijijiji. ¡Vaya que es divertido! Todos hubieran visto sus caras. ¡Es que esta es la mejor broma que he hecho en mi vida! Me alegra haberme desecho de ese cuerpo que solo limitaba mi imaginación. Ahora diríjanse al haditorio. Como la nueva reina, tengo nuevos mandatos.  
Todos obedecieron a Kitty; no podían hacer nada. El director se abrió paso entre las espinas para caer en la trampa puesta por las armaduras. Al llevar a todos, incluso al director, al haditorio, Kitty dijo:

Kitty (mala): bien, ya tengo la colección completa. Ahora es momento: ¡que el tiempo se detenga y en piedra se mantengan!

Todos comenzaron a sentir sus cuerpos transformarse en piedra. Todos exhalaron gritos de terror. Mientras tanto Cupido y Kitty encontraron una cabaña en el bosque donde poder refugiarse.

Kitty (buena): Cupido, gracias por permanecer a mi lado.

Cupido: es lo menos que puedo hacer. Además, por mi culpa estas así.

Kitty comenzó a llorar. Sabía que en realidad ella era la causante de todo. Había recuperado la memoria y supo de su travesura.

Kitty: Cupido, ¿te acuerdas de los grilletes que encontré en el suelo?

Cupido: ¿cómo olvidarlos? En realidad son herramientas que utilizo para darle confianza a las personas. Pero, ¿porqué lo preguntas?

Kitty: así como Maddie desde que desperté en el hospital, he escuchado al narrador; sobre todo lo que pasa y está pasando ahora. Todos nuestros amigos están en peligro por mi culpa.

Cupido: ¡por supuesto que no! No es tu culpa y la escuela estará bien cuando regresemos. Pero primero tenemos que bañarte.

Kitty se metió en una tina y Cupido la bañó, tratando de no volver el estómago. Kitty le preguntó cómo funcionaban esos grilletes y Cupido le respondió.

Cupido: las personas que los tienen deben cumplir una prueba de corazón externo. Si lo consiguen, los grilletes se caen. Es mi obligación recogerlos antes de que otra persona los encuentre, debido a que si eso pasa, esa persona debe cumplir su prueba.

Kitty: ¿y qué son esas pruebas?

Cupido: son la llave para abrir tu corazón interno a la otra persona. ¿Pero por qué tanta curiosidad por mis herramientas de trabajo?

Kitty: necesito la clave para resolver esta maraña de situación. ¿Puedes leer las pruebas?, ¿te acuerdas que dice la mía?

Cupido: ¡por supuesto, corazón! En tu brazo ponía: _tu_ _magia has perdido si en tu corazón el amor no has obtenido_; y el grillete de tu cola decía: _tú nombre has de perder si tu cola pretende desaparecer._

Kitty: la maldad y la bondad tienen que existir con equilibrio. Si se separan, solo el más fuerte puede sobrevivir. Muchas gracias, Cupido, en verdad eres de gran ayuda- Con lágrimas en los ojos- Gracias por ser mi hermana.

Kitty abrazó a Cupido. Ella se olvidó de que Kitty olía a zorrillo. Sin embargo, el olor de Kitty había desaparecido. Se escucharon las campanas que indicaron el fin de la prueba de Kitty y esta buscó los grilletes, pero por más que buscó no los encontró. Kitty volvió a sonreír.

Mientras, en la escuela, una Kitty flotaba sobre las superficies hasta volverse translucida.

Kitty (mala): ¿qué clase de magia es esta? Me encargué de todos los brujos, magos y hechiceros.

Voz: todos menos uno, y con mis amigas ya somos cuatro.

La Kitty buena apareció junto con sus amigas del país de las maravillas y Cupido, quien no se pudo reponer del viaje y tenía los ojos girados y la cabeza le dolía. Kitty se disculpó por eso.

Kitty mala quiso saber cómo escaparon de los guardias. Las armaduras regresaban por el puente y antes de entrar, la puerta se cerró en el yelmo de los primeros dos guardias, haciendo que los demás chocaran y se desintegraran.

Kitty (buena): creo que este juego es solo para una Cheshire ¿no lo crees, hermana?

Kitty (mala): _miau_, estoy de acuerdo.

Ambas Kitty desaparecieron en una sonrisa y, mientras la pelea seguía, el castillo era su gran campo de batalla. Pero como ambas esquivan sus ataques, el castillo sufria daños. Cupido le pidió que no hiciera tantos destrozos.

-0-

_Trunks: Chan chan chan channnnn el bien contra el mal siempre mete sus narices hasta en los dias mas especiales no se preocupen mis amigos que en estas historias el amor siempre triunfa o no ta tan tan tan tannnnnn, besos para mickey y tortazos para Trunks._


	9. Epílogo

Epílogo:

Kitty buena no sabía cómo detener a Kitty mala hasta que Cupido vio a Kitty mala, quien le colgaba un lado del grillete. Entonces Kitty buena escuchó el plan de Cupido con su corazón y lo puso en marcha.

Kitty buena se lanzó contra Kitty mala, pero desapareció. Kitty mala la busca por todos lados hasta que el otro grillete flotó a la altura del otro brazalete. Al ajustarse el brazalete, este se activó cual agujero negro, absorbiendo a Kitty mala. Kitty buena tenía miedo: no deseaba desaparecer. Cupido fue en su ayuda, pero fue detenida por Maddie y Lizzie, quienes no deseaban ver el desenlace.

...

Cupido despertó y vio la escena que pasaba:

Briar lo tomó al primer salto y le dio un beso en los labios. Hopper volvió a ser príncipe y salieron del bosque tomados de la mano. Cupido vio los grilletes sobre el césped bajo el árbol. Fue a tomarlos, pero Kitty Cheshire los tomó. Cupido se las pidió amablemente, pero Kitty jugó con ellas.

Kitty: creo que ya tuve suficientes experiencias desagradables con estos artículos baratos.

Se los lanzó a Cupido y se despidió.

Kitty: nos vemos en la escuela, hermana.

Cupido no entendió por qué la llamó hermana si no tenían ningún parentesco.

Al poco rato llegó a la escuela y todo parecía normal hasta que vio en su casillero un montón de flores y una nota que decía: _estas rosas son traídas desde el país de las maravillas. Tú sabes qué hay que hacer con ellas._ Cupido las olio y estas se convirtieron en mariposas que volaron por toda la escuela hasta transformarse en una flor diferente. Cupido tomó todas las flores, docena por docena, y estas hicieron el mismo viaje que la primera hasta que cada personaje de cuento mágico tenía su racimo para regalar a su corazón sincero.

Dexter tenía dos ramos de rosas y estaba tan nervioso que deseaba darle los dos a Raven. Por lo tanto, Kitty le quito uno y Maddie le tomó el otro. Dexter se sintió tan triste que dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero Maddie lo enganchó de la cintura y lo jaló con una cuerda de mimo. Kitty le llevó el segundo ramo de flores a Cupido cuando vio que en su casillero no quedaba ninguna flor.

Kitty: no creí que fueras capaz de deshacerte de todas las flores.

Cupido: es mejor dar que recibir, y creo que he recibido mucho como para no dar a mis amigos.

Kitty le entrega el ramo de flores que tomó de Dexter, diciéndole que es de su príncipe azul, y desapareció, no sin antes darle un abrazo y decirle:

Kitty: feliz día de los corazones sinceros.

Cupido: feliz dia de la Amistad.

Fin.

-0-

_Trunks_ &amp; **Mickey**: **_A__ todos los lectores del mundo del ficc y de todos los rincones de la tierra les deseamos _**_desde México_**_ un feliz dia del amor y la amistad_ (atrasado -_-´)**


End file.
